


Deeply Changed

by The_Lonely_Goddess



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Pitch is a friend, Pooka!Jack, mysterious villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lonely_Goddess/pseuds/The_Lonely_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is turned into a Pooka and no one knows how. What will happen as he tries to adapt to his new body?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone who's anyone knows that Jack Frost is a trouble maker and since he's a trouble maker no one thinks he's serious, or innocent, or honest, or that he has any integrity at all! Far from his fault, it's just who he is.

This day started just like all the others, but before it even ended Jack found himself being tossed through the wind and slammed into the snow that covered the North Pole. In the distance he could see Santoff Clausen.

"Wind, what was that for?" he asked, pretty angry but he had the right to be. Wind shrieked and whirled around him. "What is up with you?" then the pain hit.

Jack hit the ground with a strangled cry and he curled into a ball. All of his nerves were on fire and his eyesight continued to blur in and out. "Wind!" he screamed, his hands moving to cover his eyes.

All four of the winds swirled around him trying to help him in any way they could which meant they got him onto his feet and tried to push him in a, what seemed random, direction.

Jack stumbled through the snow with pain wracking his entire body. He had lost his staff some where but he didn't know when that happened and he had no idea what was going on with his body. "H-have to..." he gasped, stumbling to the ground weakly as another wave of pain smothered him. It was hard to breath, each inhale felt like razor blades were slicing the soft tissue from his lungs.

The winter sprite laid in the freezing snow, but it didn't feel too bad. The cold was beginning to numb his body. His eyes drifted shut as his body spasmed violently from the agony. "B-B-Bunny. Help me." he whimpered then his sight went black and his body fell limp in the pale white snow.

 

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

 

North was sitting at his desk munching on cookies, his gaze moving over his latest ice sculpture as he searched for any flaws that needed fixing. He had raised the chisel over the delicate ice right as the door slammed open loudly. North's entire body jerked in shock, effectively breaking a large chunk of ice, that was vital to the entirety of the piece, off the sculpture.

For a moment he stared at the ice before glaring at the yeti. "How many time have I told you to knock!" he yelled even though he wasn't that angry. Only frustrated that the yetis continued to forget. They all knew that the next time Jack came over North would ask him to fix it so it was all a matter of waiting for him to visit.

The yeti waved its hands and garbled something that only North could understand.

"Vhat did you find?" he asked in surprise, standing.

Phil huffed a sigh and repeated whatever he'd said.

North grumbled and followed Phil down the hall. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what laid in the infirmary.

A snow white Pooka.

"Call Bunny." was all the immortal Cossack said as he walked over to look the Pooka over for any wounds.

 

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

 

Bunny was working on preparing for Easter. He was listening to the wind blow through the trees thinking about Jack. The two of them had been 'going steady' for the last several months. Their relationship was a good one. They'd been getting to know each other with loving insults and playful pranks, but there was a hard part with their separate species.

It just so happened that giant, six-foot rabbits had instincts that Jack couldn't understand. Whenever Bunny tried to groom him he squirmed and ran away, obviously uncomfortable. If Bunny nosed his temple he made a face and shook his head. The worst was whenever Bunny chinned Jack. The icy teen would duck away and tell him to stop. While Bunny loved Jack it still hurt to be shoved away when he was just trying to show Jack he loved him. He knew that Jack didn't fully understand why Bunny did the things he did so he shouldn't hold it against him, but, if he was completely honest, he kind of did.

Bunny sighed, his ears drooping a little bit and his gaze moved upward. His heart thumped a bit harder when he saw the Northern Lights flickering across the sky. "Great. Jus' great." he sighed, standing. He tapped his right foot on the ground three times creating one of his trademark rabbit holes and he dove through.

All too soon the ground above his head opened and cold hair waved over him. He jumped out and began to dart his way to Santoff Clauson in sheer desperation to be warm.

Inside he stood by the fireplace and tried to defrost his feet.

"Bunny, you got here fast." North remarked, walking into the room.

"Well I'm freezing mate." Bunny grumbed.

"Bunny, we have big news. Very big news."

"What's goin' on mate?" Bunny asked, instantly getting serious.

"Come vith me. Best if I show rather than tell." he led Bunny to the infirmary. "Bunny, you must keep calm to avoid scaring him."

"Scaring who North?" Bunny asked, trying to stay calm. This 'calling him while Bunny was preparing for Easter"

North opened the door and waved Bunny inside the room.

Bunny peeked in and the next thing he knew he was beside the bed sniffing a white Pooka, investigating for wounds. "Where did you find 'im?" he asked softly.

"The yetis found him outside in the snow."

"He's lucky he's a winter Pooka. Had he been anything else we'd be burying 'im." Bunny whispered.

It was shocking how well Bunny was taking this, but that was on the outside. On the inside Bunny was losing it. He wasn't the last! There was another one, and a doe no less! There were bucks and does. It didn't matter whether they were female or male, both genders had both bucks and does. Bucks were the ones who impregnated does. The bucks were the more masculine while the does stayed home and took care of the home and kits. Bunny was a buck and he never thought that he would ever see one of his kind ever again, but now there was a doe right in front of him. An unclaimed doe!

The white fluff ball curled up even tighter and whimpered lightly.

Bunny nosed the doe's temple with a soft rumbling purr. "Sh... You're okay little kit. I'm here." he ran a paw through the white fur.

"Bunny, vhat is its gender? Yeti vant to know for medical treatment."

"Male. He a male doe."

North blinked. "That is contradiction."

Bunny chuckled. "It just means he is able to carry kits. I am a buck so I am more dominant. Gender doesn't mean much other than it's just gender."

North nodded. "Ah... I understand now." he turend to the yetis and talked to them about the kit's condition.

Bunny moved away from the tiny Pooka with a sigh. He felt like he was betraying Jack with the thoughts of maybe this new Pooka would be willing to bear his kits. What if this doe could held him have a family again?!

Almost immediately Bunny began to chastise himself. Jack. Think about Jack. Jack Frost. His chosen mate.

Deep down Bunny knew that he was just desperate for another Pooka and that he loved Jack, but instincts are often stronger than rational thought. He needed to protect this tiny ball of fluff with everything he had.

While Bunny had his internal war the white Pooka opened his eyes to reveal icy blue irises.

A low rumbling came from besid Bunny. That sound sent chills down Bunny's spine. "North, leave the room." he said slowly.

The giant Cossack looked at him. "Vhat is wrong Bunny?"

"Leave the room. Now."

North almost began to argue, but when he saw Bunny's expression he merely nodded and emptied the room of all yetis and shut the door behind him.

Bunny moved as slow as he could and lowered himself to the ground, trying to look as small as possible. The kit had gone to his basic instincts that made him feel the need to protect himself from anything and everything threatening. Bunny was quite bigger than the tiny Pooka so towering above him wouldn't be the best idea.

A snowy blur darted past him and vanished under one of the other infirmary beds.

Bunny turned towards the growling Pooka. "Hey. You're okay. There is no need to be afraid." he said, voice soft.

The fluffy kit eyed him with familiar blue eyes.

"No." Bunny whispered. "That's impossible. I'm seeing things." he whispered to himself.

The Pooka's eyes narrowed and his growling got louder.

"Jack?" Bunny tried.

Instantly the growling got quieter.

"Jackie, it's me. Aster. You know me." Bunny kept his voice gentle and kind, trying to get the ball of fluff to trust him.

Slowly the white Pooka crawled towards him, the growling finally stopping.

"Oh Snowflake." Bunny whispered.

He nosed Bunny's fur, his ears rising slightly.

"Hey Frostbite." Bunny whispered.

The Pooka growled and sank his teeth into Bunny's shoulder, drawing blood.

Bunny hissed in pain and recoiled.

A soft keening noise came from the Pooka, his eyes full of sadness and apology.

Bunny sat up slowly and put a paw to his wound. "It's okay Jackie. Doesn't hurt much." he leaned against the bed and watched his mate-turned-Pooka. "I really hope you're Jack, otherwise I'll be really embarrassed." he watched the tiny white form for a minute. "Can ya talk?"

"B-Bunny." the Pooka stammered with a voice Bunny knew as well as he knew his own.

"I knew that was you Jackie." he smiled.

Jack crawled to him and laid his head in Bunny's lap. "'M body _hurts_." he keened.

"Sh..." Bunny murmured, running his paw over Jack's floppy ears. "I'm gonna find out what happened to ya Jackie."

Jack curled against Bunny, his body trembling slightly.

"You'll get used to looking like this... At least until we can turn you back into your normal self. Okay?"

Jack nodded weakly. "Don' understand. Why? How?" he whispered.

"I honestly don't know Jack. It could have been so many people. Mother Nature, Pitch, Manny, and any other spirit out there with that much power. There are more than you think."

"H-how did you know... I was me?" pain wracked his voice.

"I will always know it's you Jackie." he chuckled. "You're my mate." without thinking he nosed Jack's temple.

A soft purr rumbled out out of Jack's chest and he moved his head slightly so he was pressed against Bunny's nose, responding to the affectionate gesture.

Shock jolted through Bunny's body. Jack had the instincts of a Pooka. He knew that Bunny's seemingly random touches were so far from random. They were to show love and affection. Bunny's heart leapt for joy and he held Jack closer.

A soft cry left Jack's lips. "B-Bunny!" he wheezed.

Instantly the larger Pooka's hold on him relaxed. "I'm sorry Jack." once he had relaxed Bunny had a new question. "Why are you hurting?"

"I-I did completely change b-b-bodies." Jack chuckled weakly.

Bunny frowned. Being a Pooka should have been a good experience. Not a painful one. It hurt him to see Jack hurting.

"Bunny? Is all okay?" North asked, opening the door a little bit.

"Yeah North. You can come in now."

The giant Cossack walked in and stared at Jack. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah. Actually... This is Jack."

North did a double take. "Jack?"

Jack looked at North and waved a tiny bit. "Hi N-N-North."

"Jack. Vhy did you not say that it vas you?"

"I was scared." he whispered, beginning to tremble a tiny bit.

"Sh..." Bunny murmured, stroking his white fur.

Jack struggled to sit up, but ended up collapsing against the grey Pooka. "H-have you found my s-s-s-staff?" he whispered.

"The yetis are searching, but there is a lot of snow to search through."

Jack nodded then winced.

"Are you hungry Jack?" Bunny asked softly.

"Yeah." Jack whispered.

"I vill get you some food." North said, standing up.

While North was doing that Bunny picked Jack up and laid him on one of the medical beds. He took this time to actually see the Pooka as his Jack.

Jack's fur was fluffy and white. He seemed to be on the verge of entering adulthood according to his size and how fluffy his fur was. All in all, Jack was a beautiful doe.

Bunny smiled softly and nuzzled Jack gently. "I love you Jack." he murmured.

Jack looked at Bunny with a happy smile. "I love you too Bunny."

At that moment North decided to walk in with a tray of food. "I brought both of you some food." he said, setting it down.

Bunny looked at it and saw that it had greens on it. He got a carrot for himself and gave some lettuce to Jack since it wouldn't hurt him to chew on it.

"How do ve find out who did this to Jack?"

"Isn't it obvious who did it?" Bunny responded, taking a bite of his carrot.

"I did not think so."

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Pitch."

"Vould he have the power?"

"Who knows? But who else would do this? Manny would make Jack hurt this bad if he did it."

"This is true." North nodded. "So ve find Pitch."

"We find Pitch." Bunny confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't want you to go." Jack protested desperately.  
Bunny had been trying to convince Jack to stay at the North Pole while the other Guardians arrived. "Jack, you're still too weak. What if we have to fight him?"  
"I want to go or I want you to stay here. Please Bunny." Jack begged desperately, his eyes wide with terror.  
Before Bunny could respond the door opened and Tooth fluttered in with Sandy. "Oh Sweet Tooth!" Tooth cried and darted over.  
Bunny got in her way before she could touch him. "Don't. He's really sensitive." She nodded and gently went to him. "Hey honey. How are you doing?"  
"My body hurts and it's um... Cold."  
Bunny's gaze shot to Jack. "What do you mean? You don't feel the cold."  
Jack looked at him, his body trembling with shivers. "I-I know." he said softly.  
Tooth darted to a cupboard and pulled out a thick blanket which she draped across him. "There you go Sweet Tooth."  
Jack pulled the blanket around him tightly and exhaled slowly as warmth returned to his body.  
Sandy walked up to Jack and smiled gently. Are you alright Jack? Anymore pain? he signed, looking concerned.  
Jack shook his head then made a face at the feeling of his ears flopping about so he pulled the blanket over his head. "I'm okay." he said softly.  
Bunny kissed Jack's forehead. "We need to go question Pitch. We'll be back as soon as we can."  
"No!" he cried out, clutching the fur on Bunny's chest. "Don't leave me Bunny." he looked up and his blue eyes met Bunny's green ones. "Please don't." he trembled.  
Bunny exhaled slowly. "Sandy, please put him to sleep." he said, almost looking away from those desperate blue eyes but he didn't. He didn't want to make Jack more scared than he already was.  
"No!" Jack screeched.  
Bunny nearly began to cry at the complete and utter betrayal that glittered in Jack's eyes before he fell asleep. Jack lay limp in Bunny's arms asleep with tears soaking his fur. "I'm sorry Snowflake. I'm so sorry."  
"Ve must get going." North said softly.  
Bunny nodded. "Yeah." he laid Jack down and tucked him in almost as an afterthought he gently chinned him. "I love ya Snowflake." then he left with the others; him using his rabbit holes and them using the sleigh.

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

The Guardians carefully walked into Pitch's lair ready for any attack. "Pitch!" Bunny yelled furiously with his boomerangs clenched in his paws. His gaze moved over the stones, fury crackling in his green eyes.  
"Ah. Hello Guardians. What brings you to my home?" Pitch asked, appearing in front of them.  
"Why did ya hurt Jack?"  
"What do you mean? I have not left my home since the last time we spoke. Unfortunately, I am not strong enough."  
Bunny growled. "You turned him into a Pooka. His body ain't made to be built that way."  
Pitch blinked then had to hold onto the wall so he wouldn't fall over he was laughing so hard. "You foolish Pooka." he laughed, slowly sobering. "Why would I make someone a Pooka after I fought so hard to destroy them all?"  
"You bastard!" Bunny yelled furiously and had to be held back by North before he completely lost it.  
"I am just being honest, rabbit. I mean, think about it. Why would I put the energy into destroying an entire race then use all my energy to create another one? Please do explain that logic to me."  
North stepped up. "Do you have any idea who might have done this?"  
"Not one." Pitch responded then he tilted his head to a side. "Ah... He's having a nightmare. Tsk, tsk, tsk Bunny. Leaving him alone like that."  
"I'll kill you!"  
Before Bunny could attack Pitch phased into the shadows and appeared behind them. "I did not bring on the nightmare. I have not the strength to do much of anything these days."  
Bunny spun around. "What is he having a nightmare about?"  
"I could not tell you unless I saw him for my own eyes. I can only sense it."  
"Could you come with us and try to control his fear?" Tooth asked hesitantly.  
"No!" both North and Bunny yelled.  
"Think about it." she snapped. "He has completely changed species and now we have left him alone. It is not surprising that he is terrified. If Pitch can keep it under control that is all we need. It would be preferable to have Nightlight here, but I doubt that is going to happen. Now, shut it. We can keep Pitch safe and help Jack." Tooth ranted.  
Pitch watched the fairy with a small smirk. "I shall come to the Pole, but only if the health of my body and my mind are guaranteed."  
North paused then sighed. "Alright. Come along. I want none of those Nightmares in my workshop, is that clear?"  
Pitch smiled. "Crystal."

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

Back at the Pole Bunny ran off on all fours towards the infirmary. He slammed open the door and scooped Jack, who had become a trembling ball of fluff, into his arms. "Sh... Hush, kit, hush. I am here." he cooed.  
Jack keened and writhed in Bunny's grip.  
"Let me see him." Pitch said, entering the room with his usual dramatic flair.  
Bunny slowly relaxed and allowed Pitch to see him.  
The shade's eyes widened. "My god." he murmured.  
"What is it?" Bunny asked with panic.  
"The magic used for this is flawless. Such an amazing transformation." he said in amazement.  
"I'm glad you're enjoying ogling my mate, but can you calm him down?" Bunny snapped.  
Irritation washed over Pitch, but he nodded and closed his eyes. Pain flooded his face as Jack began to calm down. Pitch's breathing became labored and sweat formed on his forehead. Suddenly Jack's body jerked and he wailed in terror while Pitch fell over and tried to catch his breath.  
"What happened?" Bunny asked angrily.  
"I-I'm not strong enough." Pitch wheezed, not having the strength to even sit up.  
Tooth went to the shade and helped him up. "It's okay. Thank you for your attempt."  
Jack writhed in Bunny's hold, tears soaking his fur. "Get Nightlight here." Bunny croaked.  
North nodded and headed to the Globe Room so he could speak with MiM through the skylight.  
"I ah... I apologize for not being able to help." Pitch said slowly as he sat up.  
"It's alright Koz."  
The two of them froze and slowly looked at each other.  
Pitch was the first one to react. "Kozmotis is dead Aster. Now, I know I'm not the most pleasant of company and I've tried to take over the world more times than I really should have and now I probably won't attempt to again for another few hundred years, but Kozmotis is dead. I shall be a friend until my power returns at the levels I will need it then I will most likely try to take over again. That is how I am, but for now, be grateful that I am helping."  
Aster nodded dumbly, unable to think of anything to say.  
Pitch stood as if it agonized him to his very core. "Now, Nightlight does not enjoy my company so I must be going."  
"Just stay ya gumby. Ya need help getting back to your chamber of horrors so ya might as well stay here and wait for a ride."  
Pitch watched Bunny with glittering gold eyes. "Alright. If you truly desire for me to stay, I shall."  
"That's not what I meant!" Bunny exclaimed.  
Pitch just chuckled and laid on one of the hospital beds they had set up.  
Before Bunny could say another thing the door opened and a young boy who looked about fourteen and had an ethereal glow floated in. He went to Jack and Bunny. "Hey Nightlight." Bunny smiled.  
Nightlight waved a bit then pointed at Jack with his staff, a questioning look on his face.  
"Jack Frost, he was turned into a Pooka and he's terrified. Can you calm him down?"  
Nightlight grinned and nodded. He took one of Jack's paws in his own and instantly Jack calmed down with a soft smile on his face.  
"Ya never cease to amaze me, Nightlight." Bunny said in awe.   
Nightlight laughed silently, a little embarrassed.  
"Yes, yes. He's amazing. Now, I have a migraine so silence yourselves, which, now that I think about it, shouldn't be all that hard for little Nightlight." Pitch said from the corner.  
Nightlight's glow brightened in his anger.  
"Just ignore 'im Nightlight." Bunny said gently.  
Jack chose that moment to wake up. "Bunny?" he whimpered.  
"I'm here Jackie." Jack exhaled slowly and nuzzled Bunny. "You're okay." he whispered.  
"Hello Jack. It appears you're fully functioning." Pitch said, his eyes glowing with interest.  
Nightlight rolled his eyes at the sound of the shade's voice.  
Jack keened and tried to hide in Bunny's fur.  
Pitch laughed at the sight. "There is absolutely nothing I could do to hurt you right now. Give me a few hundred years and maybe, just maybe."  
Jack's keening grew louder and his body trembled violently.  
Nightlight went over to Pitch and glared at him furiously.  
"Alright, alright." Pitch grumbled. "I'll be quiet." he said then rolled over to feign sleep.  
Jack slowly relaxed and bumped the underside of Bunny's chin with his pink nose. "'Roo." he mumbled into Bunny's fur.  
"What's wrong Frostbite?"  
"You're back. You didn't leave me." he keened.  
"Of course I didn't leave you. Why did you think I would?"  
"M-my dream. You left me and you didn't come back. You were so mad." Jack dissolved into tears again.  
Bunny held him close and rocked back and forth. "Sh... I'm here Frostbite."  
Despite being stared at by the rest of the Guardians, Pitch, and Nightlight in that moment the two lovers felt as if they were the only people on the planet and it really wasn't such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking an eternity and a half. I graduated, turned eighteen, been babysitting my little brother at five out of seven days a week on average, and have to get signed up for college. There's a lot going on right now.  
> I hope you guys like the new chapter!


End file.
